Getting Even
by Chat-ter-ing
Summary: Cana and Bacchus have actually met before their little drinking match in Crocus. A chance meeting 7 years before the GMG, days before S-Class participants departed for Tenrou Island, is what sets the stage for future encounters. An adventure fueled by loss of clothing, competitive personalities, and of course alcohol.


**A/N: Expect an update about every month. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Flashback<span>**

**July 1, X791**

_She didn't recognize me._

Bacchus chuckled to himself as he staggered out of the bar. He glanced at the bright blue bikini top in his hand.

_She definitely won't forget me now._

He grinned to no one in particular as he moved along, pleased with himself.

_This makes us even._

* * *

><p><strong>December ? X784<strong>

_What a wild night._

Bacchus emitted a low groan into the crook of his arm. The past night of debauchery had left him unconscious in the corner of the local pub. His temple throbbed as he came to.

The man unleashed a hazy stare upon his surroundings and focused on the woman sitting at the bar. The sight of dark chocolate waves hiding an extensive expanse of bare, sun-kissed skin teased him. He needed to see more.

Bacchus picked himself up from the table he was slumped over and moved to occupy the stool next to the brunette. Even though he expected some sort of reaction to his presence, the brunette's demeanour remained unchanged. The woman continued to fiddle with her empty beer mug with a far off look in her eyes.

_This won't do._

The bartender approached him. "The usual?"

"Make it two," he replied.

When the drinks came Bacchus slammed one down on the counter, offering it to the vision next to him.

Startled, the woman looked up at him in confusion. "What's this?" she asked.

"The good stuff," he stated. She raised an eyebrow and warily checked him out. Bacchus gave her a confident lazy smile, raised his glass to her, and swallowed.

She looked over at the bartender who gave her a reassuring nod. "If you don't want it I'll have it," he joked before moving away to wipe down the counter.

The brunette took a swig and shot Bacchus a disarming smile. "Well, you certainly know the way to a woman's heart."

* * *

><p>They talked for hours. Her name was Cana Alberona and she was certainly something. Not only was she a beauty, but she could match his drinking habits without passing out.<p>

He watched as a bit of her beer spilled out of her mug as she took a drink. The pale liquid plunged down her slender neck and settled between the valley of her breasts.

"Impressive."

"I'm not just anyone," she winked. "If anyone should be impressed, it should be me. No one has ever been able to keep up with this," Cana gestured at herself.

"All of them could have just been lightweights," he teased.

The brunette scoffed, "I'm stronger than I look. I've never lost a drinking match."

"Oh? That could change now that you've met me."

"Ha! You'd be sorry to challenge me. If I wasn't totally set on catching a train to Hargeon in the morning I'd let you test that theory." Cana's eyes drifted towards the open doors. She leaned back to peer outside and visibly sobered. Another night was coming to an end. "I guess I should get going."

Bacchus could see that she was hesitant to leave. "I'll take you to the train station if you like?"

Cana perked up at his offer and flashed him another heart-stopping smile. "That'd be great."

Bacchus threw more than enough Jewel on the counter to cover the cost of their drinks. After helping her down from her stool, Cana linked her arm in his. Together they stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

><p>The pair stood at a fork in the road.<p>

Cana furrowed her brow, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes," he reassured her yet again. Along their journey Cana had constantly accused him of actually bringing her back to his place. Although the thought had come across his mind, he stayed true to the objective. Her threats also helped to keep him in check. Bacchus pointed to his left. "It's just right up that hill." A train whistled nearby as if to support him.

"Oh," Cana folded her arms across her chest, "That was faster than I anticipated."

Bacchus sighed. "It really is a shame that you have to go. I could have shown you the time of your life."

Cana snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess we'll just have to make do with the few hours you have till then," he grinned. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the path that lead away from the station.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Cana breathed.<p>

He caught her slightly perplexed look. If she was trying to figure him out she had better stop.

"I wasn't expecting this at all."

He wasn't even sure why he brought her here. In all honesty he had just wanted to introduce her to his bed and ravish her. Instead they faced a deep blue ocean reflecting the rising sun.

Bacchus watched as Cana kicked off her sandals and walked away from him. A trail of footprints and clothes grew behind her. By the time she reached the waves, only a bikini remained.

_Does she normally dress in swimwear?_

Cana felt his eyes on her figure as she gathered her hair to tie it up. "What?" she gingerly stuck a foot in the water. "Just because you bought me a few drinks doesn't mean I'm going to let you see me naked."

_What a pity._

Cana backed up a few paces, broke into a run, and jumped into the waves with a shriek. She resurfaced with a sharp gasp. The brunette moved towards him as water dripped down her body. Her gaze burned him. It may have been the continuous alcohol consumption and lack of proper sleep, but looking at her now, it almost seemed like she wouldn't have refused his initial idea.

"Are you coming in or are you too busy enjoying the view?"

Bacchus didn't need any more encouragement. He discarded his armor, untied the sash around his hips and let his pants pool at his feet.

"Are those puppies?"

He looked down at his boxers and felt the sexual tension die as laughter burst out of Cana.

"How adorable," she cooed.

He attempted to look offended but couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth from turning up. "If you can't take me seriously in these I'm just going to have to take them off," he huffed.

Bacchus fully stripped and threw his boxers at Cana as he rushed in. The cold water stole his breath.

The brunette deftly caught them and backed away from him. "You know you're never getting these back now."

He followed her in pursuit. "Is that a statement or a challenge?"

Her eyes dared him to find out.

* * *

><p>They splashed around like kids for a while until he got close enough to latch onto her shoulders. Cana yelped as she felt his hands grasp her.<p>

"Give 'em back!"

"Never!" she screamed with laughter.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to reel her in. She wiggled in his hold, trying to keep the cloth out of his reach. He tickled her sides causing her to struggle further to get free.

"I'll stop if you give them back."

"This... isn't... fair," she spat out between giggles.

He stopped and twisted her around to face him.

"You know what's not fair?" Bacchus tugged at his boxers and leaned down to breathe into her ear, "I'm the only one naked here."

Her grasp slackened as her eyes flickered down his body. "No one asked to see you naked."

_Oh please._

"Well, if that's how you feel about it..."

Bacchus pulled away from her with his boxers. A victorious smile spread across his face as he strutted out of the water and pulled them back on. As soon as he straightened up and turned around he was tackled to the ground.

Cana straddled his waist with a fiendish grin and pinned him down with her hands on his chest. "Do you really think your boxers are safe now that you have them on?"

Bacchus drank in the view of her. "Nope."

"Smart answer." Satisfied, Cana rolled off to his side and laid against him. "I better leave now," she sighed.

Bacchus enclosed her in his arms, enjoying her warmth, "Not yet."

He closed his eyes as they laid in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Bacchus cracked open his eyes as he felt her warmth leave him.<p>

"So, are you ever going to introduce yourself?"

He gave her a sleepy smirk. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"

Cana gave him an incredulous look.

Bacchus snorted in amusement before turning over onto his front and resting his head on his forearm.

* * *

><p>Cana sat there expectantly, waiting for him to answer. A snore was her only response. Her eyes widened and she proceeded to poke him in the ribs. No reaction.<p>

"Oi!"

The man had some nerve. She shook him gently, and then a bit harder, causing some of his hair to slip out of his bun. His eyelids remained shut, and his breathing, deep. Seeing that he was out cold, she stopped.

_Time to pack up._

Cana stood up and stretched her arms above her head. The brunette released a large yawn, relishing the warmth of the sun. She collected her clothes, patted the sand off her skin and started dressing.

_Will he be okay if I leave him here?_

She glanced at his sleeping form sprawled in the sand, wearing a content expression on his face.

Cana's features softened._ He'll be fine._

She took a seat near him and sighed. She almost didn't want to go, but she wasn't about to throw away another chance at S-Class for a man she would likely never see again.

_It'd be rude to leave without saying goodbye though. _

A wicked smile grew on Cana's face. She crawled over to him, taking care not to disturb the sand around him. She gripped the cloth on his hips and peeled it off his body. Writing stitched into the waistband of his boxers grabbed her attention as she completely slipped them off: _BACCHUS._

"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

_I had to learn his name this way? _

She glared at him then let her eyes wander down his body.

_What an ass. _

She couldn't decide if that thought formed out of annoyance or appreciation.

Maybe it was more of the latter. Putting the cocky attitude aside, he wasn't so bad. He'd actually been pretty kind. Not only did he pay for all the beer she had (in typical fashion she had consumed a large amount), but he had genuinely made her smile and laugh, something that didn't occur too often as of late.

Bacchus rolled onto his back, unconsciously exposing himself, causing Cana to cackle.

_I guess I shouldn't just leave him here like this._

* * *

><p>Bacchus woke up alone and uncomfortable. The sun was burning his skin, waves were licking his feet, and sand was <em>everywhere<em>. His eyes fluttered open. His hair fell into his face as he propped himself up on his elbows. He ran a hand through it to push it back and blinked in surprise. He was naked.

Well actually, not quite. The white cloth he used to put his hair in a bun was lying modestly over his junk.

He looked around for his clothes. His armour and shoes were in a neat pile beside him but his bottoms were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't think I was naked before I passed out," he muttered to himself.

Memories of the night before came flooding back. The realization that his boxers were gone, as well as a certain brunette, hit him.

He fell back down with a defeated groan.

"Now _this_ isn't fair."


End file.
